


Brian & Justin - Lover's Spit

by LuvSam



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvSam/pseuds/LuvSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin is back from New York, he's alone and remembers ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brian & Justin - Lover's Spit




End file.
